


High Up!

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [26]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of pain but not too much, Anal Sex, Big Dicks, Creampie, M/M, Rough Sex, belly bulge, drug usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: The first time Junkrat saw Roadhog use the hogdrogen he couldn’t stop himself from asking the enforcer what it was---Junkrat and Roadhog figure out that Hogdrogen can also help them during sex.





	High Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so that’s what it was. A healing concoction.
> 
>  
> 
> OR: Hog's cock is way too bomb Junkrat needs hogdrogen to take it.
> 
> HI HELLO  
> IDK, someone mentioned htis the other day and i couldnt stop thinking about it sooo likeeee i had to write it. I'm not sure if it has been done before? I've seen fanart of it but i dont htink i've read any fic by it so, oh well. This is my take on that.
> 
> I hope you guys like it! thank you for reading!

The first time Junkrat saw Roadhog use the hogdrogen he couldn’t stop himself from asking the enforcer what it was. He didn’t answer, of course- he barely spoke back then. But the Junker observer carefully for a long time, and soon enough Junkrat figured it out what it was.

At first, he thought they may have been drugs, something to increase Roadhog’s stamina, or at least some sort of painkiller. But Junkrat had witnessed with his own eyes how wounds would close up and heal as the man huffed his medicine. 

Ah, so that’s what it was. A healing concoction. For obvious reasons, Junkrat was very curious to know the ingredients and the process, but no matter how much he tried, how much he snooped he couldn’t find the answer. Even when Junkrat pointed out to Roadhog, that it would be a good idea for him to know how to make them, in case of an emergency.

Roadhog just stared at him and shrugged. Not today, it seems. 

He knew few things about the hogdrogen- whatever it was, it was potent. One time Roadhog had been stabbed quite deeply, but by huffing about three containers, it was like nothing had happened. Not even a small scar. Whatever the fuck that was, it made Roadhog near invincible. 

The other thing he knew is that, for whatever reason, Hogdrogen couldn’t be huffed directly. The cans were specifically shaped to fit Roadhog’s mask filters, but at first he thought it was simply aesthetic. However, one of the rare times Roadhog got injured and wasn’t wearing a mask, he shoved his mask on before huffing the drug. Maybe it was far too strong without being filtered by the mask?

Who knew. Roadhog for sure wouldn’t tell him, but whatever.

His curiosity grew with each passing day, and Junkrat would be lying if he didn’t say he really, really wanted to taste it, to know how it felt to be healed by it. But he didn’t really want to get blown up again to find out. That just seemed like a bad idea in general- he was missing half his limbs already.

Fortunately for him, being injured was not necessary.

As time passed him and Roadhog became closer (Junkrat figured it would happen- it is impossible to not get closer to the man you spend your days and nights with). Their animosity became friendship because something akin to love, if you could call it that. Mushy feelings in his stomach, thoughts that gave him goosebumps, sensations that made him numb.

And of course with love comes fucking.

Kisses turned handjobs turned oral turned tightfucking. Roadhog was _big_ , but a very unfortunate side effect of being having a big cock was the pain. Junkrat liked pain, but this was a little too much- just enough to be slightly unbearable, and dangerous too. So, Junkrat fucked Roadhog instead. 

Junkrat liked fucking Roadhog, of course, but he also wished he could get, you know, fucked. He had already resigned himself to his fate of not being fucked by him, until Roadhog suggested something that may help Junkrat.

Hogdrogen. 

“How’s it gonna help?” He asked, holding the yellow can in his hand.

“Helps with pain. And healing.”

“You’re too big mate- ye are gonna burst a lung. What if I tear?”

Roadhog tapped the can. “With this, you won’t.” 

At first Junkrat was a little bit apprehensive to the idea, but Roadhog had experience with this. And besides, he trusted Roadhog with his life, he could trust him with his ass too.

“Yeah okay,” Junkrat smiled wide. “Let’s try.”

\---

His suspicions about the mask were right. Roadhog had strapped his pig’s mask on Junkrat’s face, tight enough for it to not leak the hogdrogen. Junkrat’s face was different however, smaller, and his eyes weren’t aligned with the eye sockets of the mask. Even before he had his first huff, he could smell Roadhog’s musk in it. It was intoxicating.

Junkrat couldn’t stop panting, body tight. Roadhog’s belly pressed down his back, pressing Junkrat down. His arms were held in place with one meaty palm and held tight as Mako shoved more of himself. 

He could feel the pain flare up with every inch. His body was being stretched impossibly wide, and Jamison was sure he was about to tear. That’s when the hogdrogen hit. Mako slammed a can on one of the filters and Junkrat immediately took a deep breath. 

It tasted like oranges. He could feel the taste down his throat and in his nose. He could almost physically feel how his lungs slowly sucked the drug. The effect was instant, the pain and discomfort in his gut was gone and even his body felt looser, relaxed. He let out a small chuckle, his cheeks going red as Roadhog grunted in satisfaction, and continued. 

Junkrat could feel how hot his rim was, but just continued to laugh as Roadhog kept impaling him with his dick. With the pain gone, it just felt so good to finally be fucked by him, to finally feel his cock deep inside him. And this was just the beginning, the real fun would start soon.

He could tell Roadhog was savouring the moment too by the little grunts and the way his free hand kept pressing against Junkrat’s ribs. The man didn’t talk a lot, but it wasn’t necessary at this point- the Junker could tell exactly what Roadhog was thinking. 

Junkrat could feel his abdomen tightening up as Roadhog buried himself balls deep. Cock so bomb, his belly bulged. Junkrat was sure if he looked down he could see a lump the exact shape of Roadhog’s cock. His own dick twitched at the thought, wishing he had an X-ray machine to know how his insides looked like, to truly see how big Roadhog’s penis was inside of him. 

Once Roadhog’s balls were flush with his skinny ass, Roadhog breathed down and gave Junkrat a moment to get used to the feeling. He had been fucked before, but never like that. Too intense, and too much. The Hogdrogen helped, and Junkrat was sure that if it wasn’t for it he would be wailing in pain right now. 

Roadhog pulled out, only the head of his cock inside Junkrat’s ass before he started thrusting in again. That emptiness followed by the delicious pressure of his insides made Junkrat moan loudly like a cat in heat. If it wasn’t that Roadhog was still holding him tight he would have fallen down, his knees weak as the slow drag of Roadhog’s cock tickled his insides.

“Fuck, fuck!” Junkrat moaned, the slow loving thrusts driving him crazy. He wanted Roadhog to speed up, to pound him until there was nothing left of him but the Hog grabbed him tight, one hand still holding his arms and the other holding his chest. 

Slowly and steady the pace started to increase, and Junkrat could feel the bottom of his stomach burn in anticipation. Quickly, his low loving pace turned into a fast one, his hips moving like a piston as he fucked the everloving shit out of Junkrat. 

“Yeah Hog, yes. Yeah, Yeah yeah yeah yeah-” His voice broke a little, the spark of pain emerging during a deep thrust. He tried to ignore it but with the other he could feel his insides scream, his innards stirring in dangerous pain, not hot- just painful. 

“H-hurts! Hurts! Hog- Hog it hurts! Fuck!” His words were frantic, spilling out of his mouth knowing that if he didn’t express his pain, Roadhog would accidentally kill him.

Immediately Roadhog shoved another Hogdrogen can on the filter of the mask. Junkrat took a deep breath, the intoxicating citrus smell going down his aching lungs. Once more the effect was immediate, the excruciating pain vanishing. His cock had limped a little due to the pain, but it only took Roadhog’s caressing his perked nipples for his dick to go hard again, as he quickly picked up the pace with his hips.

Junkrat had to admit- that had been a little bit scary. The spark of pain had turned in few seconds into something more horrible, but now he knew. He knew to not wait even a second and to not hesitate for the hogdrogen. Next time, he would know better. 

He knew the hogdrogen was for healing, but there must be some drugs in this too. His tongue lolled out and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, mind clouded by silly thoughts, that heat deep down in his guts engulfing him in his entirety He really wish he could see his insides, to see how big they got by Hog’s cock. He wished he could see himself getting fucked, getting absolutely rawed by the man behind him. 

“Doing good?” Hog asked, keeping up the pace. His voice was so hot, god. 

“Yes!” Junkrat moaned out, with no shame. He felt a little high.

He wondered if he would get stretch marks in the shape of Roadhog’s cock. 

Maybe his belly-button would become an outtie, too. 

Roadhog let go of his arms, focusing instead on grabbing his torso and keeping it in place. Junkrat’s arms fell to his sides limply, head lolling as Roadhog used him as a cock sleeve. A warm and wet hole for him to fuck. Only alive because of drugs. Fuck.

That thought was very hot. Thinking that the only thing keeping him alive was the hogdrogen, and without it he would probably have a tear right now. He would probably have a hole in his intestines. He could be dead.

The danger factor made his cock twitch, close to bliss. But it wasn’t the risk of death what made him in, it was the loving touch of one of Roadhog’s big meaty fingers, caressing down his neck to his shoulder. It was so loving, so gentle, so full of- fuck.

He choked out a silent scream as he made a mess all over himself and the bed he was hovering over. He could feel hot strings of cum hitting his torso and dripping down himself. As Roadhog kept fucking him, Junkrat’s orgasm intensified. Stars appeared in his vision, entire body tightening up and going limp almost immediately. 

At one point another can of hogdrogen had been shoved into the mask, and he only noticed because of the citrus smell. Roadhog let the one can attached to his mask, and attached another one to the remaining filter. 

Before Junkrat could ask what was he doing, he was dropped into the bed. He felt his already cool cum smear on his belly, just before Roadhog pressed his body against Junkrat, pressing the Junker against the bed.

It almost knocked out the wind out of him, but it didn’t hurt. The smell of citrus drowned his thoughts, making his entire body shake with pleasure. Roadhog fucked him at a deep angle, and he could have sworn he felt Roadhog’s cock up his lungs.

He let his arms fall to his sides as Roadhog kept fucking him, his spent dick already erect once more (the hogdrogen, maybe). Junkrat didn’t know how much time it passed, the feeling of bliss making time eternal and yet not long enough, Roadhog’s cock shaping him from the inside, making Junkrat the perfect sex hole. 

“Mm-m-”

“Hurts?” Roadhog asked, alert.

“No, good. M’ good. So fuckin’ good.” He was barely able to spill out. 

A couple more thrust, and there it was. Roadhog buried himself deep inside Junkrat, spilling out. He could feel his warm cum coating his innards. He clenched his ass in an attempt to have the man still inside of him, not wanting to let him go. 

Very carefully Roadhog slipped out, however. He could feel the cum drip out of his distended asshole. But Junkrat’s cock was still erect.

The young man flipped slowly, body not hurting but still exhausted. He didn’t have to say anything before Roadhog noticed and wrapped a hand around his length. One stroke was enough for Junkrat to come once more, cum coating Mako’s palm. 

The mask was unwrapped from his head and placed aside. He could still feel the Citrus taste in his tongue, good and energetic. He licked his lips, shaking slightly as Roadhog placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Went too far,” Roadhog softly said. “Sorry”

“N-no,” Junkrat laughed, exhausted. “Far enough.”

He looked around him to see all the empty cans of hogdrogen around them. Roadhog just shoved them to the floor, slipping inside the bed and covering a shivering Junkrat under the covers and holding him. His skin was clammy and pale, and the blond put his head under Roadhog’s chin. 

“Should have eased you first, one can one day, two other. Not hit you like this.”

Junkrat couldn’t help but laugh a little, still scooting over to get as close to Roadhog as possible. He could feel his poor ass slowly going back to its tight shape- effect of the hogdrogen. 

“I always liked to go big”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Y'all like Roadrat? Check out these Roadrat Discords i am Part of!
> 
> https://discord.gg/TExtAwW
> 
> https://discord.gg/HUTZSAF
> 
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!


End file.
